1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display element, a display device including the display element, and a joint display including at least two display elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are widely used in consumer electronic products. An increasing need is to provide a big display device for displaying an image having big size. Yet, the big display device is expensive. Thus, there is a need for providing a number of display devices having limited sizes to cooperatively display the image having big size.